Marriage Law Hogwarts Style!
by sammy sosa the 13th
Summary: I have rewritten and edited, My original Marriage Law Hogwarts Style! My Take on the marriage law, not only are the couples having to marry, But also adopt the orphans of war. All seventh years are required to participate in the law. Sirius and Severus are still alive. "OOC" "EWE" Non-cannon.
1. Hogwarts Express!

Disclaimer: If you can recognize the characters or places they are not mine.

"So how was your guys' summer?" I asked as I joined Harry, Ginny, and Ron, in one of the Hogwarts express' compartment.

"It was pretty good. I worked at the twins' shop, so I could have extra money this year." Ron said turning a little red as he said this. Looking at Ron, I could tell that his clothes were new and were more fashionable. He in general looked like he cared more about his appearance.

"Sirius and I went to the United States, and did the normal tourist thing." Harry said. I could tell he spent a lot of time in some of the warmer states because he was tan.

"I watched little Victoria for Bill and Fleur." Ginny said smiling. I could just see Ginny doing really well with the little girl. She was so maternal.

"So Hermione, what did you do this summer?" Ginny asked leaning closer to me.

"Well I got a job at Flourish and Blotts. Viktor and I also got settled into our new house, in Hogsmeade. And got approved to apprentice with Professor Snape since I do not need to take more classes, I just have sit for my NEWT"S" I smiled a little.

"Viktor lives here now with you?" Harry asked getting really interested.

"What about me?" Viktor asked as he walked into the compartment and sat down next to me.

"We did not know you moved to Scotland and in with Hermione," Ginny said.

"I took the position as the flight instructor. So I wanted to get used to living here." Viktor answered. While he talked, he grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. I leaned into him enjoying the closeness.

"What happened to your accent?" Ron asked looking slightly confused.

"I used a spell that makes it not as noticeable, I had a hard time getting people to understand me when I went shopping and things." Viktor answered. I squeezed his hand, smiling up at him.

"So have you guys heard about the marriage law?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" They all said at once.

"I am really nervous though." Ginny said "What if I get matched with someone awful."

I looked over at Ginny and saw how scared she looked. I hugged her.

"I am sure you won't get stuck with someone awful. Plus they are using something like the goblet of fire. You are paired with some ones magic that is compatible with yours. I think it will work quite well." I said trying to comfort her.

"I think it's all good as long as I don't get stuck with Lavender." Ron said with a face full of disgust, making Ginny and I laugh.

"I hope I get matched with Luna." Harry said looking a little dreamy.

"Why do you want to be paired with Luna?" Ron demanded.

"Luna is a great girl! She is really smart, sweet, and beautiful!" Harry jumped up and yelled at Ron.

"Luna is a great girl. I am just surprised you want to be matched with her. I mean I didn't think you guys knew each other that well." Ron said looking really sorry.

"Yeah, we know each other. We are in the same support group for teens who have lost parents." Harry said as he sat back down.

"Hogwart's has support groups? Since when?" Asked Ron.

"Hogwarts has always had them you usually have to be invited. I think it is great that Hogwarts has support groups. I have heard they are adding a few more this year. And that they are having several counselors working there also. You know because of last year." I said relaxing as the boys did.

Viktor noticed my tension and put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned in to him. I really didn't know what I would do without him.

"Hermione we should go to the bathroom to change and let the guys change here." Ginny said standing up and grabbing her bag. I stood up also, grabbed my messenger bag and headed out of the compartment. Finding an empty bathroom, Ginny and I headed in.

As we changed I could tell she saw my bond tattoo because she kept staring at my left hip.

"Hermione what is that?" Ginny asked. "Because that looks a lot like a bonding tattoo!"

"Not so loud Ginny. It is a bonding a tattoo." I answered hoping no one heard Ginny's yelling.

"When did it happen and with whom?" Ginny asked me, she looked kind of awed.

"Fourth year and Viktor" I answered calmly. "We should head back before the guys start wondering where we are. And please don't say anything, Viktor and I want to tell them ourselves." I said right before we walked back into the compartment.


	2. The Feast and Law Explained!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original plot and characters..

Entering the great hall Viktor headed to the teacher's table while the rest of us head to the Gryffindor table.  
There was the sorting and Head Mistress McGonagall made a welcome speech announcing the Viktor Krum was the new Flight teacher and Quidditch coach. (The whole hall erupted in applause.) Emma-Orleans Snape was the new divination professor. And that tomorrow by breakfast there would no longer be house tables, but smaller tables for both students and staff. Please all seventh years and teachers stay behind after the feast.  
The feast went by fine. We were all catching up on what happened this summer, and avoided talking about the law. But all too soon the food was gone and McGonagall had dismissed the younger students.  
All the seventh years started looking really nervous.

"Right now I am supposed to be telling you, guys who is matched with you. After I tell you will please sit with your partner. After everyone is matched up, I will tell you more about what is going on this year and then we will be getting you sorted into your new apartments. "

Hanna and Dean,  
Ginny and Neville  
Harry and Luna  
Draco and Padma  
Ron and Pansy  
Blaise and Parvitii  
Seamus and Shannon  
Gregory and Romilda  
Vincent and Cho  
Justin and Susan  
Michael and Lavender

"As you all are required to Marry within this month. And you have two days from now to submit the date you are choosing to marry on." McGonagall said.

"Wait you didn't pair Hermione." Ron blurted out.  
Before I could respond, McGonagall did.  
" Ms. Granger has a bond mate so technically she does not have to marry. But she and her partner do have to participate in the rest of the law. "  
"Hermione, who are you bonded it to?" Harry asked looking a little nervous.  
" Viktor " I answered before I could say any more McGonagall said. " Now to get back to the Law, you are required to adopt a child this year, the ministry has decided to place the misplaced children with matched partners instead of sending them to the muggle world. "  
"What are the ages of the children we will adopt?" Padma asked.

"The ages are newborn thru four, they older children will be going to a slightly older age group of matches or people willing to take in more children. This is why each couple will receive their own apartment which you can decorate any way you like, they already have furniture in them but you can change those as well, so you can either buy or take the children furniture which we offer. The ministry will also be giving allowances to those who need help with money until you graduate and are able to get a job." McGonagall said. " You will also be required to take parenting classes and to join a support group. Which there are several being offered here now." McGonagall said. " Now are there any questions?"  
"When do we adopt the children?" Hermione asked  
"Once the Marriage is complete you get the paperwork. But in yours and Viktor's case you will be getting the paperwork any day now." Came McGonagall reply.  
"Where will the children going to be while we are in class?" Lavender asked.  
"We have a Daycare program and we have hired nanny elves for the infants while you are in class." was the reply.  
"Wont we have problems with the child crying for its real parents?" Draco asked.  
"The ministry thought of that since the children are so young and don't understand why their parents are gone. So we thought it would be easier on them and you if they did not have memories of their parents." McGonagall stated looking like she was relaxing a little.  
I wondered if she thought we were going to take the news badly.  
"I think that is a good idea myself." said Emma-Orleans, Severus' wife.  
"Your apartments are all located in the new wing along with the daycare and indoor park it is enchanted to look like the outdoors. Please will you all come forward and pick up the folder with your name on it. In it is papers on what we went over and things we didn't and also child raising books that can be un-shrunken at will, and also the number and key to your apartment. You may leave any time you wish now." With that said McGonagall left the great hall.  
Everyone started talking and I made my way to stand by Viktor.


	3. Apartments and Notes!

Disclaimer: apparently I do not own cause if I did I would be posting on fanfiction.

"So Hermione I am guessing you are bonded to Viktor." Harry said smiling at me.

"Yes we are." Hermione said blushing.

"How long have two been bonded?" Padma asked looking awed.

"We have been bonded since the tri-wizard tournament. She was my light and mainstay after the last challenge." Viktor answered putting his arm around me and giving me a squeeze. I knew those memories still haunted him, I wrapped my arms around his waist trying to reassure him.

"I bet you were living with him this summer also!" Ron said snottily.

"Stop being an asshole Ronald!" Pansy said as she slapped his arm. "What was that for?" Ron asked as he rubbed his arm

"Besides if you were listening mate, Hermione said she and Viktor bought a House in Hogsmead." Harry said laughing.

."Yes I did live with him this summer. But I think of it as a bonus because I will be more prepared for living with him and starting our lives with this law. We will have a leg up on the child rearing and togetherness." Hermione smiled.

"All way the one that is prepared for everything, and showing up everyone else." Draco said laughing.

Opening my folder I looked to see what apartment number Viktor and I had. We had number 13 my favorite number. "Viktor, I want to head up to our apartment and get settled I am really tired."

I guess everyone was just waiting for someone to be brave enough to decide to go up. Because once I said want to go up every else wanted to go to. We all headed up to the new wing.

Once we arrived at the corridor were all the apartments were located we all separated into our new homes for the year. I looked around as we walked in the living room was very plain with no character to it. Walking around the rest of the apartment it was just as plain and boring. Tomorrow I decided I was going to use some charms I learned for decorating and make match our house in Hogsmead that way when we got our child he or she wouldn't be confused by the house change so much. One great thing about this place was the rooms were great sized, and with a quick scan I realized I could make them even larger without messing with any of the other magic in the wing. The widows were enchanted to show different skylines to go with the time of day was outside.

Walking into our bedroom I found my trunk and started unpacking sending photos and books to shelves and clothes to a dresser and my closet. Viktor came in a little while later and we both climbed in bed, falling asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

I was woken at 6:30 am to tapping on the window. I got up and walked to window opening it, I was surprised to find that it was a real window. Letting the owl in I took the missive from it leg apologizing for not having treats. Opening it

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Krum

I know this is short notice, But I would like to meet both of you today at 10am.

I would like to get the ball rolling on adoption process.

Sincerely,

Head of magical adoptions at Hogwarts

Diana

I woke up Viktor and started rushing around getting ready. Quickly doing the spells I used on our home in Hogmead the Kitchen and living room, summing more of our photos and putting them on the walls. I add three more rooms, a library, a playroom and a home gym. Knowing that those rooms will be well used, and that I should add those to our house in Hogsmead.

I honestly was really nervous I hope have at least another day to get the apartment together. But at the same time really excited to find out what the our future will bring us.


	4. BreakFast and Appointments!

Disclaimer: all I own are my ideas...

We walked down to great hall to grab something to eat before the meeting. McGonagall wasn't lying the great long tables were replaced by smaller round ones, creating a more inviting atmospher . Spotting Ginny and Neville I led Viktor to their table.

"Guess what Ginny!" I asked with a big grin.

"You have your apartment completely redecorated already." Ginny said smirking.

"Umm no I don't, I only have half of it done, but that's not the news." I answered

"Oh. Then what happened?" Ginny asked looking really interested now.

"I don't think I will tell you." I said smirking loving this game.

"Tell her what." Luna asked as she and Harry joined them. Viktor just started laughing at my antics. Neville Chuckled and Harry looked confused.

"Well Viktor and I received a letter from Diana, she is the worker who is handling the adoptions that are taking place here at Hogwarts. And we have an appointment with her today." Hermione said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Really?" Ginny, Neville, Harry and Luna asked at once.

"Yes. Miss Hermione here decided, after receiving the letter to have a mini freak out. But in her freak out she made our apartment have more rooms, there is now a play room, a library, and a home gym. And she transformed the kitchen, it is bigger and more modern looking, and the living room is nice and comfy." Viktor said looking really proud of his mate.

"I thought you said you didn't finish your apartment?" Neville asked looking a little confused

"I haven't I still need to do the dining room, bathrooms and bedrooms. But I want to wait to find out what we are getting before I decorate the child's room." Hermione answered.

"Neville and I are going to work on ours today to since classes don't start till Monday." Ginny said, you could see the plans forming in her head.

"I want to put a greenhouse in our apartment." Neville said smiling as he thought of plants.

"Hermione can you help us with our apartment? I am not good at decorating charms." Luna asked hopefully.

"Of course I will help you." I answered right away.

"Love we should head to our appointment now." Viktor said standing up and grabbing my hand.

With a quick goodbye to our friends we left the great hall and head up the stairs, taking the hallway with the offices for support groups, and marriage counselors, Stress councilors, and finally the adoption representative office. They both took a deep breath before interning.

"Hello we have an appointment with Diana at10." Viktor told the secretary.

"Have a seat she will be with you in a moment." The secretary said. Not even bothering to ask our names. I squeezed Viktor hand as we sat there; he squeezed back knowing I was just as nervous as he was. Couple minutes after we sat down Diana opened her door and called us in, she directed us to sit in the chairs in front of her desk. Once we were all sitting she started talking.

"So the reason, all the couples are having to adopt is, during the war a lot of adults died so we have decided it was a good idea, to have the seventh year students adopt some younger children. Instead of sending the children out into muggle world were their magic would not be understood. To prompt family and give the children a stable home to grow up in we are having you guys marry. And all the pairs were paired because of how their magic was compatible. But as I understand you weren't paired because you were already bonded." Taking a minute to catch her breath she stopped talking for a minute. "I would like to take a sample of blood from each of you, and then do a quick mental scan to make sure you are stable enough to take care of children." Diane half asked half stated.

"I will go first." I said just wanting to get this part over. Diane pulled out her wand and muttered a short spell. And my blood filled a small vial. She quickly labeled and sent it off some were, I assumed the ministry. She came and stood before me and did a quick scan of my head. She then walked toward Viktor and repeated the process.

After she sat down she started talking again. "I was hoping I could get you to take two children, even though we are having the rest of the students only take one. But seeing as Viktor is already graduated and has a steady job, and you Hermione only have to take your N.E.W.T.'s and you are apprenticing under Professor Snape you two would be better equipped to handle two children."

We looked at each other for a minute. Reaching over Viktor grabbed my hand and looked back Diana.  
" Of course we will take them both." He answered squeezing my hand knowing my answer.

"I am so glad you guys decided to." Diane said smiling.

"What are their sexes? How old are they? What are their names" I asked leaning forward.

"The girl Marie-Rain just turned four a month ago, and her brother name is Darius, he is two days old their mother died in labor. Here is a picture of them." Diane handed the picture to me. Just looking at them I instantly fell in love with them. After several minutes of staring at the photo, I passed it to Viktor so he could see what our new children looked like.

"When do we get Marie-Rain and Darius?" I asked getting really excited

"You can have them as soon as tonight if you can be ready for them by then." Diane asked looking hopeful.

"Yes we can." Hermione said firmly.

"OK, then let's get started on the paperwork." Diane said.

An hour and half later they walked out of her office. Feeling excited and the need to get thing done kicked in for Hermione.

"Viktor why don't you set up your office, while I finish the apartment." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Are sure you don't want me to help you?" Viktor asked.

"No you will just get in my way. But let's be sure to meet in the great hall at noon. So we can eat, and then head out to get some supplies and clothes." Standing up on my tippy toes I kissed him.

"See you in little bit love." He said then turned and head down stairs, as I headed up.

When I got to the apartment there was a note waiting for me.

Hermione,

I would like to have an open house weekend this year

Over Halloween weekend. I would like your help on this project.

Thanks

Head Mistress

McGonagall

Hermione sent back a quick note saying would enjoy being involved in that project. Then started working on the bedrooms.


	5. Shopping and a Long Hug!

Disclaimer: I do not own. Or the original story would be so different.. And also if I did own I I would not use fanfiction lol.

I had so much fun doing Marie-Rain's room. I hope she is a total girly girl. Her bed was a carriage and her closet looked like the entrance to a castle. The ceiling had pink fabric and a fancy light fixture. Darius's room was a little more modern looking with blue and brown color scheme. After spending so much time working on the bedrooms, I hurried up with dining room. Deciding to do the bathrooms later that night, I left the apartment. I slowly walked down to the great hall spotting Viktor, Ginny and Neville all sitting together, I walked over and joined them.

"How did the appointment go Hermione? Viktor wouldn't say anything until you got here." Ginny asked.

"It went really well, she told why we had to adopt. She blood samples and sent them off to the ministry. I don't know why though. And she did a mental scan, to make we are all there mentally and to able to mentally handle the challenges of raising a child." I told her smiling.

"And Hermione left out the most interesting part we are getting Marie-Rain and Darius tonight." Viktor said excitedly, looking really giddy.

"So what have you guys been up to this morning?" I asked.

"We decorated a little bit and got together with Harry, Luna, Ron and Pansy. We all agreed to have our wedding not this weekend but next. And Neville and I are get married Saturday at dawn at the edge of the lake." As she was talking the other two couples joined us at the table.

Viktor and I filled in the other two couples on how the meeting went.

"So what are your guys wedding planes?" I asked

"Harry and I are having a bonding ceremony at midnight in the forbidden forest it would be Sunday I just realized that." Luna said dreamily. Harry just sat there and nodding like crazy, with a big smile on his face.

"That sounds enchanting!" Hermione said smiling.

"What about you Pansy and Ron?" Viktor asked

"We are having ours at the church in Hogsmead." Ron answered.

"Cool, Cool." I said smiling

"We were wondering if you and Viktor would be in our weddings?" Pansy asked, with the other couples nodding.

"Of course!" I and Viktor answered together.

After talking for a little longer we excused ourselves and head out. Once getting to the gates we just decided to walk to Hogsmead.

"I wonder if Molly's and Naricisa's Tiny Witch's and Wizards is open yet?" I asked

"Well I for one would hope so because that will make shopping a little easier, and we would not have to go to London." Viktor stated wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Walking around we were relieved that the store was finally open yay! Walking in the door we were greeted By Cindy, Naricissa and Lucius adopted eight year old, not far behind her was Alex and Kristopher her brothers both who were ten. And Molly's adopted daughters Samantha, Autumn and Fritz who were ten, nine and eight.

"Where are your guys moms?" I asked as I walked further into and picked up a basket on the way, going first to the Baby section. Looking at the baby clothes I started to grab several outfits, onesies, pants, socks, shoes, and bibs. Walking a couple isles over there was feeding supplies just as I reached out to grab bottles Molly appeared beside me.

"So you are getting a newborn." Molly said as she looked into the basket

"Yes Darius is two days old and we are also getting a four year old name Marie-Rain." I said smiling proudly.

"I know you and Viktor will do well, where is he by the way?" Molly asked

"He went to pick out toys." I answered. Walking over a grabbing several cans of formula.

"So how is it going with the girls?" I asked.

"I am loving having a house full of girls instead of boys." Molly replied smiling.

"Are you looking forward to having children yourself?"

"Yes, I am." I said with a small smile. "Honestly I am glad. Because, after Bellatrix cursed me, I learned I cannot have children." said feeling a little down telling someone other than Viktor.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry." Molly said as wrapped her arms around me in a comporting hug.

"I dose not bother me that much anymore. You should help me finish shopping." I said give her a squeeze. Soon a baby tub, a changing mat, diapers, pull-up's, diaper rash cream, baby powder, body wash and shampoo, towels, and wash clothes went into the basket, before we headed to the toddler section. Finding an array of pink and purple t-shirts, jeans, dresses, shoes, socks and hair things. I decided to get one of everything.

"I think I should get her a training potty. Do you have any of those Molly?" I asked.

"Of course." Molly said as she led me to where they were. After looking at them all I decided to get the pink throne potty it also made sounds when the child went. I thought it was just way to cool. We headed up to the register, Viktor had just got there self he had dolls, barbies, dress up clothes, a dollhouse and furniture, and tons of stuffed animals. Narcissa appeared as we were paying.

"Oh you guys are getting two children? Because as I understood students are only getting one?" Narcissa asked looking very curious.

"Yes they are but Viktor is already graduated and working and all I have to do is take the N.E.W.T.'s and then I can graduate." I replied.

"So will see guys next weekend for the weddings?' Viktor asked as he paid.

"Of Course." the both replied.

"I would love to talk more but we have to get back to put this stuff away. Diana will be bringing the children in a couple hours." I said as Viktor and I started shrinking the bags and putting them into our pockets.

Walking outside we decided to apparatte to outside of the gates of Hogwarts. We quickly walked up to the castle and up to are apartment. Thankfully none of our friends were walking around Viktor took the toys to the play room and I decided to put away Darius's things away first it took longer then I thought it would. Viktor helped me put away Marie-Rain's things, I also went back to the playroom grabbing a teddy bear and doll and putting them on her bed. As soon as I set them down on her bed there was a knock on the front door. I looked at Viktor and jumped in his arms for a quick hug before we went to open the door. I watched Viktor take a deep breath as he reached the door. And another deep breath as he put his hand on the nob and opened it. I released the breathe I didn't know I was holding when my new daughter screamed "Mommy" and ran and hugged my legs, without even thinking a dropped to the ground and hugged her back. Viktor took Darius from Diana, and he was the one to show Diana around the apartment when she asked. He saw her out and she told him the time she would be back to check in on us tomorrow I just sat on the floor holding Marie-Rain until she announced she was hungry.

"What do want for dinner tonight you get to pick!" I said standing up.

"Pizza!" Was Marie-Rain's answer, Viktor cheered quietly as not to wake the sleeping baby.

With that I headed into the kitchen to make pizza.


	6. Dinner and The park!

Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot and non-original characters.

After putting the pizza's in the oven I took Darius from Viktor and told him to go show Marie-Rain her play room and her bedroom.

I just sat in the rocker we added to the living room and just took in his fitures he was so tiny and delicate looking. Taking off his mittens and socks I counted his fingers and toes.

And judging by squeals coming from Marie-Rain's bedroom the little girl loved it.

Hearing his sister's squealing Darius opened his eyes and started whimpering. Getting up I walked to the kitchen and made him a bottle. Sitting back in the rocker I summoned a burp rag and started feeding him. Soon the buzzer went off for the pizza. "Viktor love can you take out the pizza, please." I said kind of loudly standing up and getting plates and putting them on the table. And poured glasses of milk for all of us, putting Marie-Rain's in a sippy cup. Soon the table was set as Viktor was putting Marie-Rain in the booster seat.

"Yay mommy you made my favorite!" Marie-Rain said happily eating her slice.

I just smiled glad I could make the little girl so happy with something so simple as pizza.

"Daddy said after dinner he is going to take me to the park and let me ride my new broom!" Marie-Rain said bouncing a little in her seat.

"Really Daddy said that?" I asked smiling.

"Yes!"

"Ya. While we were at the store I got a toddler brooms, that hovers two feet above the ground and just floats around slowly. I could not resist getting it when I saw it." Viktor said looking a little sheepish.

"I think it is cool, you should have got me one while you were at it." I said laughing make Marie-Rain Giggle and Viktor smile at me looking relieved.

Finishing dinner I put Darius into the portable bassinet and stacked the dishes in the sink and rinsed out the cups.

"Come on Marie-Rain lets go change before we play. Getting jeans, a t shirt and jacket for her to wear, I helped her dress. Walking out of her room we heard Viktor talking, following his voice we walked into Darius's room were Viktor was trying to change a diaper. Taking pity on him I showed him how to change it properly. I left him to dress Darius, and to took Marie-Rain to the bathroom before we left.

Walking down the hallway at the end we found a door labeled park we opened and went in.

It was sonny, and the grass green and lush, there was a couple swing sets, and slides. A sand box, a teeter toter, and a jungle jim. Marie-Rain ran in and started playing. After getting pushed on the swing for a while she wanted to try out her broom.

"Daddy can I fly on the broom now please please." she asked as she ran in circles around his legs.

Pulling the broom out of his pocket, he muttered a spell and it grew to its original size. He picked her up and set her on it. It took a minute for Marie to relax on it and starting zooming around without us standing next to her. She went in circles around us. Laughing Viktor started chasing her around the playground as she flew.

"I thought I would find you guys here." Draco said as walked into the playground.

"Hi Draco!" I said.

"She is cute. You are going to have your hands full. And look at this guy he is going to be a real heart-breaker when he is older. What are their names?" Draco asked.

"Marie-Rain and Darius." I answered smiling proudly. "So why did you come searching for me?" I asked. "Well I already asked Greg and Harry, and I was also wondering if you would stand up next to me when I get married the weekend after next?" Draco asked me looking a little nervous.

"Of course Draco, I would be honored." I said leaning forward and wrapping an arm around him giving him a quick squeeze.

"You should have breakfast with everyone tomorrow because we are all making wedding plans. And we would really love to have you guys there. And I know everyone wants to meet your kids." Draco said.

"Well I will leave you guys to play, and don't forget breakfast." With that he walked back out.

After staying for another hour Marie started to get tired we headed home. Viktor and Darius settled in the rocker with a bottle. While I got Marie pj's and gave her a bath. Tucking her into bed and reading her Cinderella. She was out. Walking to the living room I sat on the couch and just relaxed for a minute.

"If you get Darius ready for bed I will do the dishes."

"Thanks, love." as I bent down to pick Darius I kissed him. Changing Darius's diaper and putting him in a sleeper, laying him in the crib I made sure nothing else in there. Walking into Marie's room to check on her then I made my way to my room. Taking a quick shower, Viktor hopped in right after me. Making sure the baby monitor was on I layed down. Thinking about how wonderful today was.


	7. Wedding Plans and LaLa

Disclaimer: I own nada say it with me Nada I am not even worth suing.

In the morning Viktor and I rushed about getting diaper bags ready and getting Marie-Rain and Darius up and dressed. I put Darius in a baby carrier we finally headed out the door and down stairs to the great hall for breakfast. "We are doing to see mommy and daddy's friends. We are going to see daddy and mommy's friends." Marie-Rain sang and skipped down the hall. Walking into the great hall, I spotted our group they were all there, sitting at a table larger than the others.

"Hey you everyone this Marie-Rain and Darius!" I said introducing mine and Viktor's children to our friends.

"You are too cute!" Padma said smiling at Marie-Rain.

"Thank you." Marie-Rain replied doing a curtsy. All the girls in the group loved her mannerisms.

Getting Marie settled in a chair with a plate of pancakes and sausages. We started talking.

"So how is every one settling in?" I asked looking around the table.

"We are all settled. We are just working on wedding plans now." Ginny said, Pansy and Padma nodding in agreement.

"I was wondering if you would help me with the decorating charms tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

"So today we are going shopping for Wedding dresses, bridesmaid dresses, and tuxes! We were wondering if you guys want to come with us?" Pansy asked getting straight to the point.

"We would love to!" I said getting really excited and nearly bouncing in my seat.

"I don't know if we can though we will have to have to find a babysitter. And that will be really hard since this is last minute." Viktor said doubtfully. I could feel myself deflating at that. As soon as he finished talking an elf walked up to us.

"Hello, Hermione and Viktor! I am La-La! I am a nanny elf. I am here to help you take care of Darius, when you two have classes. Since there will be a daycare for the older children." La-La said looking at Darius. "And I will watch both Darius and Marie-Rain for you today. But usually I will have weekends off." La-La said smiling.

"Why thank you La-La!" I said liking her already.

"Please call me when you are ready to leave and I will come watch the angels." With that La-La left the great hall.

"Yay! You guys can come with us." Harry said getting excited.

"We should eat then go get ready!" Ron said shoveling in food and talking with his mouth full, Pansy took one look at him the smacked his arm.

"Could you please learn some manners Ronald and stop eating like a pig." Pansy said. Causing everyone else at the table to laugh.

"You are teaching me bad things Uncle Ron." Marie-Rain said primly taking a small bite and chewing with her mouth closed.

"Ha, you got told by a four year old!" Draco said smirking. Causing another round of laughter.

"Mommy, what are you doing when you go?" Marie-Rain asked.

"We are going to go buy fancy dresses." I answered.

"While you are doing that can you get me some please!" Marie-Rain asked jumping up and down in her seat.

"Of course love." Viktor answered her smiling fondly.

"Marie-Rain, Harry and I were wondering if you would be the flower girl in our wedding?" Luna asked.

"What is that?" Marie-Rain asked.

"Well you walk down the aisle before me and drop flower petals on the ground. And you get to wear a real pretty dress" Luna answered.

"OK I will." Marie-Rain answered looking excited.

After that everyone ate in silence.

"We should meet at the main doors in an hour." Neville said. As everyone started to get up.

"Great idea, meet you there." Viktor said.

We all headed upstairs to get ready. Once inside our apartment we laid Darius and Marie-Rain in their beds. And went and changed. Calling La-La we showed her were every thing was. Marie-Rain got up and gave us hugs and kisses and went right back to bed.

"Please send a message if anything happens?" I asked La-La.

"Of course Hermione I will." With that La-La shooed us to the door. Insisting that everything would be fine and not to worry.

Viktor and I were the last couple to come downstairs. We all headed out the door. We decided to apparate to Leaky Cauldron so we could do our shopping in London. The girls went in one group and the guys in another we all agreed to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at 1:00, and we went our separate ways.


	8. Shopping and Tattoos

Disclaimer; not mine, I own nothing that is recognizable.

First we went Madam Charlene's she carried both Wizard and muggle style wedding clothes.

We all started looking at dresses.

Madam Charlene walked up to us. "You girls most be from Hogwarts, you are the first bunch from there. I expect more to be coming any time. The Marriage Law has created tons of business for me. But I am worried some couples don't even know each other let alone love their partner. Wedding dress shopping should a happy occasion." She said shaking her head sadly. With a flick of her wrist, we were being measured by magical measuring tape. Once she knew our sizes dresses zoomed about and put themselves on mannequins.

"Hermione are you even getting married?" Ginny asked. Pansy, Padma, and Luna stared at me.

"Yes, Viktor and I have been talking about having Christmas wedding. At Hogwarts in Great hall" I answered smiling as I thought of Viktor's and my plans.

"WOW! I hope we are in your bridal party!" Padma said smiling.

"Who else would be?" I asked.

"Hermione has been bitten by a snarkaliber." Luna said staring at me.

"What do they do?" Pansy asked.

"Why the make you snarky of course." Luna replied.

"Why don't you have to get married this month Hermione dear?" Madam Charlene inquired.

"Well, I am bonded." I answered blushing slightly.

"How sweet, it has to be hard to find true love in such trying times. How long have you to been bonded?" Madam Charlene asked.

"Almost four years." I replied smiling.

"WOW! That is a long time for some so young." was the Madams reply.

"Ya. Viktor and I have been through a lot together. Being bonded gave us someone to lean on especially during the war. I don't know what I would do without him." I said smiling a little. Thinking about how he alone kept me sane when Harry, Ron and I were hunting Horcruxes'. All ways there when needed someone to talk to.

"I hope Harry and I have that, with each other." Luna said.

"I bet you will, Harry has been in love with you for a long time now." Ginny said smiling.

"I just hope I can get Ron to stop being a slob." Pansy said not looking very hopeful.

"Have fun with that." Ginny said.

"We have been trying for years." I replied.

We all started trying on dresses there was several styles to try.

"Hermione I didn't know you pierced your belly button" Luna said staring at my butterfly belly ring.

"I got it done when I was sixteen my Cousin who is a professional piercer did it." I replied.

"Did the tattoos hurt?" Pansy asked.

"The bonding tattoo didn't the others did." I replied.

"Dose Viktor like them?" Padma asked

"Yes, he dose. He was with me when I got them." I said smiling.

After trying on dresses for a couple of hours we all found the perfect dresses. Realizing we just have a few minutes till we were supposed to be meeting the guys we paid and hurriedly walked down the streets to the Leaky cauldron.

"I want to get my belly button pierced." Luna said.

"I know a great place to have it done at!" I replied.

"I should get mine done also." Ginny said, just as we walked into Leaky cauldron.

Spotting our soon to be spouses we walked to their table.

"How is your guys shopping going?" Viktor asked as he pulled me down on his lap.

"We got the wedding dresses bought, what about you guys? I asked

"Tux's all bought." was the reply.

"Guess what Harry!" Luna said

"What Luna love?" Harry asked looking at Luna with love filled eyes.

"Hermione said she knew a place where I could get my belly button pierced. She also has four tattoos besides the bonding tattoo. I really want one now, they cool looking." Luna answered she was so excited I could see her bouncing in her seat.

"What are your tattoos of Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well the bonding tattoo is soul-mate in Chines writing, I have a grim reaper in a black rose on my right leg, on my left boob I have a skull with pigtails. On my back I have a dragon climbing up a cherry blossom tree. And on my left foot I have a lion, the tail goes up my ankle." I answered

"Ya, Hermione got her Gryffindor pride on woot woot!" Neville said.

"Who knew little miss priss, would have tattoos." Ron said smiling.

"It is prissy ones you got to watch out for!" Harry said laughing.

"I am not prissy." I informed them as primly as I could.

That got the whole table laughing. A waitress walked up and took our orders.

"After we get the bridesmaid dresses we should go buy the stuff so you can pierce mine and Luna's belly buttons." Ginny said.

The food arrived quickly as we ate we talked of our plans for the rest of the day. We decided to just meet each other back at Hogwarts.

Leaving the Leaky Cauldron we headed to Madam Elizabeth's dresses for all occasions.

The dresses were sorted by color, so we all when to different parts of the shop. I quickly found what dress I wanted for the girls in my wedding and several really cute dresses for Marie-Rain. Finding a sales associate I ordered the dresses in their sizes and paid. Soon, Pansy, Padma, Ginny and Luna joined me at the front of the store.

"So I know this really cool tattoo shop in muggle London. They have a really great selection of body jewelry, and my cousin works there and she will do your piercings." I said

"Well lead the way!" Luna said.

After leaving magical London, it took us fifteen minutes to get to the Darkside. We all headed to the display cases looking at the belly button rings. I bought a couple more and waited for Ginny and Luna to pick out theirs, then sat with both of them while Elizabeth pierced them. Not long after we left the store.

Opening the door to my home, Marie-Rain rushed over and hugged me.

"I missed you so much Mama!" Marie-Rain said.

"I missed you to. I love you sweetheart." I said picking her up and hugging her.


	9. Dress up and Family time

Disclaimer: We have been over this I own nada. Say it with me NADA! lol I feel so much better getting that of my chest!

Talking to La-La she told me she would be watching Marie-Rain, till some of the other couples started getting their children, then she would be going to daycare.

"Thank you La-La. It was a great help to know that I could shop without chasing after her." I thanked La-La as she headed out.

As Darius slept I played with Marie-Rain, I had forgotten how fun dress up was. Putting a little of my make up on her and letting her try on her dresses and shoes. I pulled out my camera and took a picture of her in each outfit. Soon Viktor returned home. Marie-Rain started playing with him. I went to the kitchen to make dinner. Deciding on baked chicken with rice and green beans.

"Wash up for dinner!" I called out as I started to put the food on the table. While eating dinner Marie-Rain told us all about her day with La-La. How they went to the park and played for a long time.

"Can we go back to the park so I can ride my broom again?" Marie-Rain asked as she bounced up in down in her seat.

"Of course love, but you and I have to put away all the dinner mess since mom made dinner." Viktor told her.

"That sounds fair." Was her reply as she got up and took plate to the kitchen.

Just as I finished eating Darius let out a soft cry getting up I went into the kitchen, I quickly made a bottle.

Picking him up from the bassinet, I sat down with him in the rocker feeding him, while softly singing. I watched as Viktor and Marie-Rain picked up the dishes, and disappeared into the kitchen where I could hear water running. After Darius finished his bottle, I took him into his room and changed his diaper and I grabbed his diaper bag, checking to make sure it was stocked before leaving the room. I set the bag on the couch, and went back to the rocker, and waited for Viktor and Marie-Rain to finish the dishes.

"The Kitchen is all clean mommy!" Marie-Rain said.

"Before we leave you have to go try and use the bathroom." I told her. I put the baby carrier on and put Darius in it. Soon Marie came back out and we left our apartment and headed to the park.

Viktor and I sat cuddled on the grass as Marie hovered around on her broom.

"I am glad we had to adopt. I always wanted children, but after Bellatrix cursed me I was so afraid my dream would never come true. And then we received these two precious gifts. Now I feel like I am complete." I said.

"I love you Hermione. I am so glad that the law has made you realize your dream." Viktor said leaning down to kiss me.

"I Love you to Viktor." I replied.

"Mama, Papa I am tired can we go home?" Marie asked.

"Of course love." Viktor said.

I gave Marie a bath. Viktor and I both read her a bedtime story. Giving her one more kiss, I made sure she was covered I got up and turned out her light.

"Viktor do you mind if I go help Luna decorate now? So that we spend the whole day tomorrow with just us and the kids." I asked.

"Go ahead love." Viktor answered.

I left the apartment and walked to Luna's. Harry answered right away.

"Hey Harry!" I greeted.

"Hey yourself Hermione!" Harry said smiling.

"Hello Hermione!" Luna greeted.

"Hi, Luna. I was wondering if we could do the decorating tonight I want to spend the day with Viktor and the kids tomorrow." I told her.

"Of course we can." Was her answer.

Instead of rushing threw it I took the time to teach her how to do it herself. A couple hours later I headed home, leaving a very happy Luna behind. Viktor was asleep with Darius in the rocking chair when I came in. I quietly walked to where I left the camera and quickly snapped a picture. It was just too cute to not take a picture. I gently lifted Darius from Viktor's arms. I went to into his room quickly changing his diaper and putting pjs on him, I made sure the monitor was on before leaving the room.

"Viktor honey wake up lets go to bed." I said shaking his arm.

The next day went by too quickly. Molly sent us a flyer for family photographer, we messaged her. And Had a family photo shoot right after breakfast. I was excited about the outcome, we took several pictures in are apartment and by the great lake. After it was over I was glad Molly sent the flyer. Thinking how I want to just preserve very moment with my children. We played at the park. We had a picnic at the lake, playing in the water. Heading back up to our apartment Marie started asking questions.

"So Daddy Teaches flying, Right?" Marie asked

"Yes that is what I am going to teach all day tomorrow!" Viktor replied.

"And mommy works for Professor Snape, but She is still a student until she takes a test, right?" Marie asked.

"Yes, After I take the N.E.W.T.'s I will be finished with school." I replied.

"And when I am eleven I will get a letter from the head Mistress saying that I can go to school here, right?" Marie asked

"Yes, that how it works." I replyed.

"cool cool! I can't wait till I am eleven" Marie said skipping down the hall, holding both of our hands.


	10. First Day part 1

Disclaimer: Not MINE sadly. I do own the plot though.

Monday morning dawned bright and early. I woke up with a start just knowing we were going to be late. But in all truth I had woken up an hour early. Instead of going back to sleep I got up and started the shower going. Once the water was hot I hoped in. I just stood in there enjoying the heat. After a while I washed up and got out grabbing my wand I dried myself off with magic. I got dressed and did my hair and make-up with magic also. It was just easier, hello you have seen my hair right I could be brushing for an hour and I would still have knots. Walking out of the bathroom I looked at the clock, I still had time to make a big breakfast for my family. Ya, it would have been easier to just go to the great hall and have breakfast there. But I loved cooking, it relaxed me. So I started frying bacon and sausage and started making pancake batter. After a little bit I could hear the shower going signaling Viktor had woken up. When he came out I had Him get and change Darius, who promptly went back to sleep. Soon Marie walked out.

"Mommy I am wet." Marie said

Just looking at her I could tell she soaked threw her diaper.

"Can daddy change you sweetheart?" I asked.

"No I want you to mommy!" Marie said starting to cry.

"Don't cry love. Mommy will change you and I will finish cooking breakfast." Viktor said as he walked into the kitchen and shooed me out.

Taking Marie's hand we walked to the bathroom, were I gave her a quick bath, and got her dressed for the day.

"Honey bunny, are you OK?" I asked Marie leaning down to pick her up.

"I am still tired mommy." Marie said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"After breakfast you can go back to bed if you want." I told her kissing her forehead.

"Is La-La coming to play with me and Darius again today?" Marie asked.

"Yes she is, and you are going to be good for her right?" I asked as I set her down in her booster seat.

"I will La-La is lots of fun." Marie said all traces of tiredness gone, as she bounced in her seat.

I walked in the kitchen and started bringing out the food and setting it on the table, taking a seat as Viktor brought the last of it out. I started dishing up Marie.

" It is yummy, thank you mommy and daddy for breakfast." Marie said.

"Marie we are going to come back up and have lunch with you, then go back to class. OK?" I asked her.

"Yes." Marie said eating.

Viktor played with her as I cleaned up our breakfast mess. Soon there was a knock on the door, opening it I let in La-La.

"Hello Hermione. How are you this morning?" La-La asked.

"Hey La-La, I am good. How are you?" I asked her.

"Excited for a day with the babies." was her reply.

"OK. Marie has had breakfast. And we will be back at lunch to give you a break." I said before I went off to look for my messenger bag. Coming back into the living room, I gave Marie a kiss and Hug, went over and kissed Darius' forehead.

"If anything happens, you can get us." I said.

"It will be OK, Hermione." La-La said as she pushed me towards the door.

Taking the hint I walked out the door. Viktor was already standing there and waiting for me. We headed down stairs together the halls empty because everyone else was in the great hall having breakfast.

"Want me to walk you down to potions, Hermione?" Viktor asked extending his elbow.

With that we headed off to the dungeons.

"I am so excited about starting my apprenticeship. OMG this year is going to be a great year I can feel it. I feel like this is going to be the best year so far!" I said getting really excited. I was bouncing as I walked down the hall to Snape's class.

"I am glad you have such good feelings about this year love." Viktor said smiling at my happiness.

"Hello Hermione, Viktor. How are you doing today?" Snape asked as we walked into his classroom.

"I am going really well. But I need to be going and set up for my class real quick. Before my students show up." Viktor said kissing me on his way out.

"I can't wait to get started professor Snape." I said fairly jumping were I stood.

"Well Hermione you can call me Severus in Private. And could you put class syllabus on each desk." Severus asked before he turned and wrote a few things on the board. Soon I had all the papers on the desk. All a sudden a student walked in Followed by a few more till all the desks were filled.

"As you already know I am Professor Snape. This is my apprentice Hermione Granger. This year you will learn all about potions ingredients and how to brew basic potions. There will be no need for wands in this class. Now if you look in your syllabus you will see what we plan on covering this year. Now can someone tell me three common uses for daffodils in potions." Severus asked the class.

Several hands shot up. Then I saw a little girl bouncing in her seat waving her hand in the air. She reminded me of me when I was her age. I almost laughed out loud at her eagerness


	11. First day part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. Cause if I did it would all about the Hermione and Viktor.

The rest of the classes went pretty much the same as the first class, Snape personality had changed noticeably. His returning students were in total shock, gone was the snarky bat of the dungeons, replaced with a funny decent human being, I could tell I was going to love working with Severus.

When Snape dismissed the class for the lunch, I picked up my bag and got ready to leave.

"I will see you, after lunch." with that I headed out the door. I was the first back at the apartment. After talking to La-La she said she would be back at the end of our lunch.

"Mum, can we have lunch in the great hall? Cause I really like yours and dad's friends." Marie said as she danced around the living room.

"Sure put on your shoes and I will get Darius ready and we will leave when dad gets here." I told her, walking in Darius room I changed his diaper, checking his diaper bag, I walked out.

"Marie, why don't you try to go potty before we leave." I asked her.

"OK mommy." With that she headed to bathroom. I quickly made a bottle and stuck it in the diaper bag. Soon after that Viktor walked into the apartment.

"Mummy said we could have Lunch in the great hall, today!" Marie said as she ran up and hugged Viktor.

"Well if we are doing that you should hold mummy's hand as we go down stairs and I will take Darius." After Viktor said that we headed down stairs. Entering the great hall we found a table as soon as we sat Food started appearing on the table.

"So how is your day been Marie?" Viktor asked our little girl.

She finished chewing before she answered. "It has been really fun, La-La and I played dress up, and we drew pictures, and we sang and danced in the living room." She replied happily.

"So Viktor how did your first classes go?" I asked him.

"They went really well, I think some of the students are in awe." Viktor answered chuckling softly. "What about yours Hermione?" He asked.

"It has been great. There is this little girl in my first class that reminded me of me when I was a first year. I think the second and third years are quite shocked about the change in Professor Snape. It is great to see him not so stressed and relaxed in class." I told them happily.

"I am glad you are enjoying working with him." Viktor said smiling.

The rest of lunch passed with us talking happily about what ever came to mind. Too soon it seemed we were taking the children back upstairs. La-La was already waiting for us in the apartment. She took Darius from Viktor right away and took him to lay him in the crib. We gave Marie Hugs and Kisses, before we left for the rest of our classes. We parted at the main floor him heading outside, and I down to the dungeons. When I got there Severus was already there. He handed me more syllabus to pass out. Students were already coming into the class, As I started placing them on the desks. This class seemed a little more rowdy then the last class.

"So if you guys chill out for a minute so I can say a couple things about the change in the class, you can spend the rest of this classes talking or whatever." Severus said after that everyone settled down. The next two classes went the same way. The final class was a little difficult for me, because this was the class with all my friends. And I wasn't in class with them anymore. It was also the smallest class students from all four houses were in this class. The cool thing about being a seventh year was you only had to take the classes that had to do with your career choice. After doing the run down yet again the classes he said everyone could talk together.

"Miss Granger you can talk with your friends." Severus told me.

I went to were my friends were siting and sat down. We started telling each other about how our first day went. They were all surprised at Severus change.

After class was over I headed home and started dinner. The rest of the night passed peacefully.

The rest of the week was a flurry of activity Prepping the first years on potion brewing safety, Reviewing the past years info with all the other classes. I could now see why Severus called his students Dunderheads. Some just made the silliest mistakes. Dean had even managed to blow up his cauldron, when it wasn't even in use. It was the high light of the week. Severus surprised everyone by bursting out in laughter. Viktor's classes went smoothly so far. He started a Quidditch practice for anyone who was interested. And I set up signup sheets in all the common rooms for tutoring in potions. But they wouldn't start till next month for we both had wedding to attending during the weekends. The first week went by great both with being a new parent and classes. I honestly was surprised about how well behaved Marie was, and how quiet and content Darius was. I hoped the whole year would go as smoothly. Severus and I made plans for me to start teaching some of the classes to get practice to take over for a week after his And Emma-Orleans' baby was born.


	12. Four Weddings!

Disclaimer: I_t_ don't matter that I don't own it. Because in my little world I do own everything and everyone loves me and worships me. LMAO! So that means in the real world I don't own anything worth taking.

A/N Sirius has become a wedding official, and is in high demand to do weddings and Bonding ceremonies.

Ginny and Nevile's wedding!

We all were taking our places at the edge of the black lake as the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon. Sirius was the one marring the happy couple. I reached over and squeezed Ginny hand one last time before she got married.

"Ginny and Neville Have written their own vows and the well speak them now." Sirius said. "Ginny you will go first."

"Neville, you have been my main stay when life around us was crumbling. You are my best friend the one I bring all my problems to. You are the one who chases away all my sorrows. You have my heart and soul. And I know you will keep and protect them in this life and all of our others lifes, I love you." Ginny said smiling.

"Now you may go Neville." Sirius said

"Ginny, you have been my light in a dark world. You are my reason to be strong and keep going during trying times. You keep a smile on my face. My heart and soul are yours for all eternity. I love you so much." Neville said.

"Ginny do you take Neville Longbottom to be your husband." Sirius asked

"I do." Ginny said.

"Neville do you take Ginvera Weasley to be your wife?" Sirius asked.

"I do." Neville said.

"You may kiss the Bride." Sirius said.

I smiled as Ginny and Neville shared their first kiss as a married couple as the sun came up and shone brightly down on the two.

They made their way down the aisle. Everyone in the chairs started throwing pink rose petals at them. Soon the wedding party and I made our way down the aisle. We all headed to the great hall were a Breakfast feast was waiting. There were flowers and ribbons at all the tables. Everyone was enjoying the meal, when the doors burst open and Severus led Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom in. I looked up to see Neville's face he was grinning ear to ear as he and Ginny got up to meet his parents. Viktor and I danced together and took turns dancing with Marie.

When Ginny threw her Bouquet I had to laugh. Padma caught it which is so ironic considering it is hers and Draco's wedding we are attending next.

Draco and Padma's Wedding!

Around noon everyone started apperating or taking portkeys to the Malfoy's beach house.

The wedding was to take place at 1:00. I left Viktor and the kids to go upstairs and get changed. Finding an empty room I slipped in and put on the dress and fixed my hair and makeup. I headed out to find Draco and the guys. I found them in a room getting ready to head outside. Leaving the house we made our way to the ocean front. On my way there I saw Viktor and the kids I smiled and waved at them. Taking my place between Greg and Harry at the water's edge, Draco was standing just outside of the waves waiting for Padma. Once again Sirius performing the ceremony. Soon Padma's bridesmaids made their way to the water's edge, with Padma slowly making her way to Draco's side they took each other's hands and stepped into the water together. The ceremony went by smoothly. They went with traditional vows. Padma and Draco used a spell that kept her dress and his tux dry from the lapping waves. The reception was lovely, the food was great. They had a dance floor set up on the beach. Everyone was a great time. Marie ran in and out of the waves, with me and Viktor chasing her.

Harry and Luna's wedding

La-La watched Darius for us so we could attend Harry and Luna's bonding ceremony.

We walked with Harry and Ron to the clearing were the bonding was taking place. Sirius was again presiding. We waited in the clearing for Luna and her bridesmaids to arrive. When they arrived Sirius had every except the wedding party form a circle around us. "I would like the person who is giving away Harry to take his left hand; I would also like the person who is giving away Luna to take her left hand." Sirius said. As I moved forward to take Harry's hand, Luna's Father stepped forward to take hers.

"OK Hermione and Xenophillius join their hands please." Sirius said. We joined their hands. "Do you all have a length of ribbon?" Sirius asked. We all pulled out our length of ribbon.

"Each of you tie your ribbon around their hands and say what the color is means." Sirius said.

Ginny stepped up first with a yellow ribbon. "Yellow so you two will always have good communication." then she backed up.

I stepped next "Red so you can protect each other from fear and anxiety." I said as I tied the ribbon.

Pansy stepped up next "Purple so you will always be uplifting to one another." she stepped back after she tied the ribbon.

Padma stepped up "White so your life together is clear of obstacles." she tied the ribbon.

Ron went next. "Pink so you relationship is always filled with joy and happiness." He tied the ribbon.

Viktor was the last to step forward he tied the ribbon as he spoke "Brown so your life together is always stable."

"All the colors of these ribbons well help promote these qualities in your relationship." Sirius said then with that the ribbons started glowing gold.

"You two know the vows you are going speak, yes?" Sirius asked.

"Yes" they said in union.

"Please say they now." He said.

Then in union they said their vow.

"We swear by peace and love to stand,

Heart to heart and Hand to hand,

Mark, O spirit and hear us now,

Confirming this, our special vow."

The Ribbons glowed even brighter before vanishing around their wrists.

"You may now kiss and seal the second task of your bond." Sirius said.

As they kissed they started glowing.

Every one shot golden sparks from their wands.

Pansy and Ron's wedding

I was standing between Neville and Harry who stood next to Ron, we watched as Luna, Padma and Ginny made their way ahead of Pansy. They soon were also standing in front of the alter.

"Pansy please speak your vows." Sirius said.

"Ron, I take you to be my husband. From this time onward, to join with you and to share with all that is to come, to be your faithful wife, to give and receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith and eternally made anew." Pansy spoke her vows.

"Ron it is now your turn." Sirius said.

"Pansy I take you as my lawful wife. I will love you with all my heart, from now till death do us part, and I will love you when we are rich, and I will love you when we are broke and in a ditch. And when we are fit and when we are sick, and I will love trough the good and bad, and I will love through the sad and glad, I will have and hold, and if I may be so bold, I'll love her my entire life, of course I will have her as my wife." Ron said as seriously as he could.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sirius said.

Everything was going really well until Ron made a comment about if Pansy ate too much cake she would get fat. Pansy smacked him. Then they fought the rest of the reception.


	13. The first month and Getting Ready!

Disclaimer: I own nada. So please don't sue!

As the week went by all my friends had their appointments with Diane. They started getting their own children. Harry and Luna got a boy named Jasper. Ginny and Neville also a boy named Darian. Ron and Pansy a girl named Lindsey. Draco and Padma also got a girl named Serena.

That Thursday I got up a little early to get Marie ready for her first day of Daycare. She picked out a baby blue tee with panda bears and jeans. Doing her hair was a pain she was so excited she kept bouncing. Finally I managed to get it in pigtails. I woke up Viktor, and then packed a bag for Marie with a change of clothes. I poured myself and Marie a bowl of cereal, I called her in and we began to eat. Soon Viktor joined us in the kitchen pouring himself, a cup of coffee. Breakfast went by quickly. And soon I was taking Marie to daycare. She held my hand the whole way there. At the door she looked up at me and asked, "Is this like school, mum?" I replied, "It is a lot like school my love." with that answer she nodded and reached out and grabbed the door handle. She pushed it open and slowly entered.

"Hello you must be Marie and Hermione! I am Ms. Olivia. You two are the first to arrive." Ms. Olivia said. "Hello, it is nice to meet you." I said reaching out to shake her hand. After I shook her hand, Marie reached out her hand to do the same. "Ms. Olivia what should I do with my bag." Marie asked looking at the bag in her hand. "Over against that wall are cubbies each cubbie has a name on it! There you can put your stuff and the things you make to take home." Ms. Olivia said reaching out her hand to Marie, Marie took it and off they went to the cubbies, in came Ginny and Luna together with their boys. "Hi you guys!" I said. "hey." they said back. Ms. Olivia and Marie headed back. "I am Ms. Olivia, and you must be Ginny and Darian, and Luna and Jasper." Ms. Olivia said as the rest of the mothers and children walked in. Ms. Olivia identifying them all as the they came in. "Can you mothers wait while I show them all to their cubbies." with that Ms. Olivia led the children off. A short while later she was back. "Ok, this class and I will have lunch, in the great hall so you can join or take your child to sit with you. We will have field trips throughout the year. And here are pagers for all of you. It will go off if there is an emergency with your child. And if you have any questions feel free to ask." Ms. Olivia said. After excusing myself from the group I went over and said good bye to Marie. "I will see you at lunch love." with that I hugged her and left. Back at the apartment Viktor was getting Daruis changed. I smiled at the sight. La-La appeared and took Daruis from Viktor, I rushed back to our bedroom and grabbed my bag. Together we headed out we parted ways at the great hall I headed to the Dungeon and he headed outside. The day passes by as usual we met for lunch and sat with Marie. This became our normal routine. The weekends we spent with our kids and our friends their kids at park and Black lake.

Before we knew a month went by. And the whole school was humming with excitement, for this Halloween there was to be a huge custom party for all ages and a open house, Parents were invited to come stay to the weekend and take part in the events. Several shops were asked if they would set up booths on the grounds Sunday. Ms. McGonagall and I got the invitations and itineraries out at the beging of October.

Friday

6:30pm feast in the great hall.

8pm concert put on by Hogwarts Choir and Band.

Saturday

8am-9:30am Breakfast in the great hall

10am-1:30pm Visit with your children's teachers.

1:45-3pm picnic on the great lawn

3-7:30pm Games will be held all over the grounds

8pm dinner in great hall

9:00pm the Voodoo Kings will be performing in the great Hall for a costumed dance

Sunday

All day carnival!

Daycare will be provided for younger children.

Soon after that we had owls coming in say that the parents were attending. Another wing was added to house all the visitors. I divided up the entire guest list between the sixth years they were given the task of showing all the guest to their quarters which was really easy to get to for the door to that wing was off the great hall. Third through fifth years were put on decorating detail. The first and second years were busy carving tons of pumpkins that would be placed every were. By Friday morning the whole castle was decorated. And all the students were hyped. The day seemed to drag by, the students grew listless, and honestly so were the teachers. Around six the parents started arriving.


	14. Dinner and Muggle Parents!

Disclaimer: if you can recognize it, it isn't mine, sadly.

I stood by the front doors, greeting and checking in the parents in then handing them off to sixth years to be shown their rooms. The Weasely's and Malfoy's showed up together, after talking to them for a couple minutes I promised we would all spend time together. I directed a sixth year to their rooms. After everyone was checked I finally was able to head up to my apartment for a while. When I walked I saw Viktor and Marie playing the Wii! They both loved it. "I am going to take a quick shower, Marie did La-La give you a bath earlier?" I asked.

"Yes Mum, La-La gave both Darius and I baths, with lots of bubbles in mine." Marie said as she skipped around the room

"Hermione, at the daycare they are having elves watch infants and toddlers. I think we should drop Darius off there." Viktor said.

"That is a great idea." I said then headed to our room to hop in the shower. I showered quickly. Hopping out I grabbed my wand, and dried my body and hair. Going into my room I put on a pair of jeans and a black tee, and my heeled converse. Going back to the bathroom, I did my hair and make-up. I walked and went to get Marie. We went into her room, I grabbed one of her tutus and a tee and some ballet flats for her to wear. After helping her change, I brushed her hair and put it up into pigtails. "Marie honey, go brush your teeth please." I asked Marie. As she ran off to do that, I went to Darius's room and restocked his diaper bag. Walking to my bedroom I told Viktor I was going to take Darius to the daycare. As I dropped him off and the elf at the door told to me to keep the daycare pager on me at all times, then let me leave. I quickly walked back to my apartment. Viktor and Marie were sitting on the couch. "Are guys ready to go to the great hall?" I asked. "YES!" Marie squealed. Getting up and skipping to where I stood. I grabbed Emma's and Viktor's hands and headed down to great hall. Entering the hall it was already had activities everywhere, there was a playground set up towards the back of the hall children were already busy playing there. "Mummy, Daddy can I go play with the other kids?" Marie asked looking up at us. "Of course Marie just come find us when you are hungry." with that Viktor sent her off to play. "We should find the Weasley's and the Malfoy's, Viktor I told them we would meet up with them here." I told Viktor, already starting to scan the room. "I see them over there`." Viktor said walking towards were he saw them. Soon we were both being hugged. "So Hermione, Viktor how is everything going with two little ones?" Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as we got settled. "It has been going very well. Better than I thought would actually." I said grinning. "How do you like a house full of little children again?"

"I love it!" Mrs Weasley replied. "Mrs. Malfoy how do like have more than one child?" Viktor asked.

"It is pretty interesting. Lucius and I always wanted other children, but were not able to have more so we are enjoying the children." Mrs. Malfoy relied smiling. Soon everyone else started arriving at the table. We were catching up on what was going in each other's lives. Food started appearing on the tables. Soon the children were coming to eat.

Hogwarts Choir and Band did a really great job on their concert. Everything was running smoothly. After the concert Viktor and I excused ourselves and headed home. Viktor made the Detour to pick Darius up. I started getting Marie ready for bed I gave her a quick bath, then helped her brush her teeth. When she was done using the bathroom Viktor walked in with Darius. "Daddy night night. Love you see you in the morning!" Marie said as she hugged his legs then walked to her room. I followed behind in her turning on her night light in making sure she was under the blanket. "I love you Marie." I said as I gave her a kiss. "Love you to mummy." Marie said already snuggling down. Viktor was getting Darius changed and into bed. I headed to our room and changed laying down I swear I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke to the alarm clock going off at first I was confused why it was going off on a Saturday. Considering we usually sleep until one of the kids wake up. Then I remembered about the parent teacher conferences. I got up and made my way to the shower. Getting Viktor was ready to get in. I quickly got dressed choosing a black skirt a red long sleeve shirt and black boots. Casting a quick spell on my clothes so that no food, or anything else stuck or stained my clothes. Doing another couple quick spells to do my hair and makeup. I went to get Marie up and dressed. After she was dresses and her was done I started packing Darius bag for the day. Viktor walked in Carrying Marie. "Hermione can use that spell you created on us?" Viktor asked. Grinning I cast the spell that I used on my clothes on theirs. "There you two go!" I said. Walking over to crib I gently picked Darius up, changing his diaper and clothes quickly. "Viktor can you make sure Darius and Marie go where they need to after breakfast I want to get to class and help Severus set up." I asked, as we started walking down to great hall. All that was there that early was the teachers. I dished up Marie and I then took Darius from Viktor. He still had a hard time eating and holding Darius at the same time. Breakfast went by in a rush, McGonagall came over to tell us that Marie should stay in the Great Hall because after breakfast it was going to be turned into one big play area and she enlisted the sixth years to help. I watched as Severus got up and left the hall. "Marie be good for the sixth years. And I will see you in a bit love." I said leaning down to give her a hug and a kiss. "Bye, Mummy." Marie replied. "I love you Viktor." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. "I love you to 'Moine." Viktor replied. With that I headed down to Potions classroom. "Hermione can you help hang up these essays." Severus asked when I walked in the class room. After we got those hung up, we started putting together packets, for the parents. After we finished the first set of parents arrived, I caught several looking awed, and I realized they must have been muggles. "Hermione, go help those parents over there." Severus said pointing at the muggles, as a group over parents made their way up to him. I walked over to them. "Hello I am Hermione Granger, I assist in this class. May I ask what your names are and who your child is?" I asked smiling at them.

"I am Lucky Fairchild and this is my husband Frank." Lucky said. "Your daughter must be Kayla!" I said "Yes she is. Can you tell how she is doing? What type class potions are?" Frank asked looking really interested.

"Kayla is one of the best students in her class. She is really eager to learn. She reminds me of me when I was a first year. Over here is one of her essays. I led them to where Kayla's essay was. "She received the highest grade out of all the other first years. Potions are a lot like chemistry." I told them while summoning a packet for them. "Here is a packet; in it are details on all the things we are going to be studying for the rest of the year." I told them. "If we have any questions can we owl you?" Lucky asked "Of course." I replied "Well honey, let's go to the rest of Kayla's classes." Frank said. Severus sent the next muggle parents my way. For the rest of the day I handled all the muggles parents for our class.


	15. A picnic with the Fairchild's

Disclaimer: I still do not own sadly.

A/N Thank you to everyone that has followed or favorited this story! I am glad to know people are enjoying this story! Please leave reviews letting me know you think. Also feel free to drop an idea or two! Thank you once again for reading "Marriage law Hogwarts Style"!

After the last of the parents left the potions classroom, I made my way upstairs to get Darius, while getting him I shrunk a bouncer and put it in his diaper bag. I then made my way back to the Great Hall just as Viktor arrived.

Together we went in search of Marie, we found her playing with Molly and Arthur's girls. "Hey Marie love lets head outside and find a good place to eat at." I said to Marie when we found her. Viktor took her hand and we headed out. "Did you have fun with the other girls?" Viktor asked as we walked out the great doors. "Yes I did, daddy. They were really nice to me. And we played dress up and colored, and played tag it was much fun. Can we sit at this blanket? It is a pretty purple." Marie said.

"Of course sweet pea." I answered. "Viktor love can you take Darius for a moment please?" I asked. "Sure my love, come here big boy!" Viktor replied reaching out for our son. I sat down on the blanket and pulled the bouncer out of the diaper bag, and unshrinking it. As soon as I had it up and Darius in it, the Fairchild's walked up "Ms. Granger, Coach Krum can we sit with you?" Kayla asked "Of course you can sit with us. It is huge blanket!" Marie said excitedly grabbing Kayla's hand and pulling her down to sit next to her. Lucky and Frank looked at Viktor and I questionably. I nodded and smiled at them. They looked quite relieved.

Frank looked at in thought for a moment before saying "I don't mean to be rude but you two seam too young to have a family already." Lucky nodding in agreement, before also blurting out. "Are two even married?" Hermione blushed, "Well Lucky and Frank, I am 19 and Viktor is 22. So we are old enough to be their parents but they are adopted. There was a wizarding war that just ended. Seventh year students and adults, if they were not married were paired, by a law. And required to adopt children whose families died. It is working quite well, they matched you with your soul mate. But Viktor and I were not affected by the marriage law, we bonded five years ago. We are considered married by the wizarding law." Hermione said. "We and several other couples feel blessed by this law. Because of several of the girls and women who fought in the war were cursed and can no longer have children naturally." Viktor said. "It was dark times. But now things are looking up and the future is becoming bright again. I doubt you will find anyone who bad mouths the new law." Hermione said looking very thoughtful. "It gave a lot of us a purpose and a reason to better ourselves and our world again.

"That is very interesting. I don't how people are so excepting of this. Those laws would scare me to death." Lucky said looking very nervous. "This law won't affect our daughter will it." "I doubt that they will implement this law again." Viktor said. "I will find books for you guys, about has happened. I know of book that is written for non magical parents to help you understand our world." Hermione said already thinking about what books they would find helpful.

"Thank you, Hermione. We can still write if we have any questions and concerns?" Lucky asked. "of course, feel free to write to me any time." Hermione smiled. Thinking about talking to Head Mistress McGonagall about hiring someone to deal with muggle relations.

Soon fried chicken, potato salad and a veggie tray appeared on every blanket.

Their chatting turned to lighter subjects, while they ate. After another hour Viktor and I excused ourselves. "We shall see you guys around. We, well Viktor will be running a Quidditch games. So come by later and we will show how to fly!" Hermione said shaking both their hands after gathering up their things. With that they headed to the Quidditch pitch.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, Or the Hot and Dreamy Viktor Krum. I do own a laptop, clothes, various household items and all the things a three year old girl needs. And trust me you don't want any of it, well you might but please don't sue me for it. lol.

A/N First of I would like to thank harrypottergeekychick16 and Mochabutr for taking the time to review! It made my day! Well I am done rambling and I will get on with chapter 16.

Hermione and Viktor quickly setting up the booth to hand out brooms, they had borrowed several of all styles. Something for everyone from 3 to 103. Soon people started arriving Hermione helped the muggles pick brooms while Viktor was giving mini flying lessons. It did not take him long before, everyone was wanting to play games of quidditch. Hermione stayed on the ground content with following the little ones around. Marie was enjoying chasing the other children on brooms. Darius was fast asleep in a play pen. After a few hours the Fairchilds had made their way to the quidditch pitch. "Bloody Hell, How can they do that?" Frank asked looking toward the sky were the game was going on. "Those are magic brooms, they do as the flyer wills them to." Hermione said. "Are you good at flying?" Lucky asked. "Nope I become too nervous to have any real control of a broom." Hermione said laughing. Soon Viktor came back down and started showing Frank and Lucky, how to fly. They both took to it naturally.

The afternoon quickly passed; all too soon it was time to leave the quidditch pitch, and to get ready for the costumed dinner and dance. Viktor took their children and the second diaper bag to the daycare while Hermione took all the supplies they used that day back to their apartment.

The costumes the choose were Victorian styled. Hermione had just finished get on her dress when Viktor got back, he quickly started putting is suit on while Hermione, went into the bathroom, using magic she quickly had her hair and makeup done.

When made to the great hall they sat at a table with Harry and Luna.

"Oh gosh Hermione, you look quite pretty." Luna said smiling.

"So do you Luna, You make an awesome Lunar goddess." Hermione replied.

Soon, the food and plates were vanishing and the Voodoo kings came onto to the stage.

When the music started, Viktor leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear "This is the first song we ever danced together, too." Hermione smiled up at him as he led out on the dance floor. The danced the night away like they did at yule ball (without the fight with Ron).

A/N 2 If you guys have any ideas for this story, let me know. Not quite sure where I am going with this right now.


End file.
